Sealed Fates
by Draxicor
Summary: On that day, the 3 ninjas departed to their last mission together. This is the story of Kakashi, Rin and Obito just before Kakashi Gaiden. Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.Review Please!


**Sealed Fates**

by Draxicor

"So…What do you think?" – asked Teuchi.

"It's…simply delicious! You never fail to surprise me with your new recipes, old-man!" said the blonde-haired man.  
He continued to eat, as the street behind him got crowded with the usual midday food rush. Kakashi entered the ramen shop at that moment, with usual arrogant look.  
"Hi, sensei…" – he greeted.

"Oh, hi Kakashi!" – greeted Minato, slurping, his mouth full of noodles. "Congratulations, I heard you made it to Jounin".  
"Yeah, today's my first mission as a Jounin"- he said, in a matter-of-fact tone.  
Minato finished his ramen, while Kakashi looked at it with disgust.

"Well, there is still an hour till the mission, what are you doing here?"- he asked the masked boy.  
"Eh, I just hate to be late, that's all. Figured I'd stick with you, if that's ok…"  
"Um, yeah, why not…"- said Minato with a faint smile.  
They strolled downs the street, Kakashi glancing coldly at people, while his sensei whistled happily, hands in his pockets. As they were passing the bookstore, they found Jiraiya staring at it abscent-mindly.

"Thinking on buying a book, sensei?"- asked Minato, creeping up from behind.

"More like writing one…" – he replied casually.  
"Oh…well…judging by your favorite "hobby"…"- Minato said, looking at the spyglass hanging from Jiraiya's belt, scratching his head – "I think I have a guess about what it would be about…"

Kakashi couldn't help snickering.  
"What're you laughing about, squirt?!" – yelled Jiraiya

"Oh, nothing…I just can't imagine why anyone would read a book written by a pervert like you!"  
"AH! One day you'll be begging for a sequel!"- roared the Sannin, shaking his fist.  
" I seriously doubt that…"- spited Kakashi, looking the other way.  
Minato stepped in at that moment.  
"So, um, I heard Hyuga Hizashi's son was born, yesterday…"- he said, trying to break the tension his student always caused. Will the day ever come when Kakashi would change, he wondered…  
---  
Meanwhile, near the hot springs, a red-haired girl stood looking at the water, occasionally checking her watch.  
"Rin-chaaaan!" - called someone behind her.  
"That voice…not him again…." – she thought.

She turned around, only to find a boy running towards her, waving his arm and smiling widely.  
"Hey Rin-chan! Hum…would you like to go training with me?" – He asked when he reached her.  
Rin let out a sigh.  
"Listen Gai-kun…I'm leaving for a mission in 30 minutes. Besides, all you do is train. Can't you take a break sometimes, you know, enjoy your youth?"  
"AH! I'm gonna be young forever!" – He replied, striking a nice-guy pose. "C'mon Rin-chan, you're always training with that Kakashi freak…You can't possibly like him better than me…"  
Rin simply stared at Gai's eyebrows for a few seconds.  
"Well, I have to go meet my sensei, Gai-kun. See you later!"- She finally said, running away before he could answer .  
"Hatake Kakashi…"- Whispered Gai- "FROM THIS DAY FORTH, I SHALL BE YOUR RIVAL!"  
He then struck a heroic pose, leaving Orochimaru and a young Anko, who were passing by, staring at him.  
---

Meanwhile, in the Uchiha district, Obito was just finishing his lunch. He looked up at his mother, who had her back turned. He knew she was crying. She'd been like that for 2 months now, since uncle Madara disappeared.

"Hum, mom?" – He got up and kissed her gently. – "I…I'll be going then…"  
She turned around and smiled weakly.  
"Be careful…"

Obito smiled back and, after packing his things, left.

"Hurg, I'm already late"- he said, once outside.  
He ran down the main street, passing a four-year-old Itachi, who was laughing and playing with his best friend, Shisui. As he was turning to the Konoha Police Department Street, he felt someone's hand stopping him. He found himself looking at an elderly woman.  
"Excuse me, young man. Would you be so kind as to help me with my luggage?"  
Obito looked at his watch and sighed. He then faced the old woman and smiled.

10 minutes later, he was hasting furiously through the forest.  
"Dammit!" – He said -"At this rate…I'll be killed!"


End file.
